With All My Heart
by Purple-Bumblebees
Summary: Basic, fluff filled, one- shots based around the four members of Big Time Rush. Includes slash. Pairing requests accepted!
1. Kogan

**Hello everyone! Sorry for having not updated "Wasn't Always Like That" but I'm typing a SERIOUSLY long chapter which is taking me forever. While I'm in the process of writing that, I'm going to try out my skills in Slash writing. This is the first time I've ever written slash, so, give me a chance! This is pretty much, just, basic, fluff- filled, slash- oriented, one- shots. I'm going to start out with my personal favorite Slash pairing, Kogan, and I'll do any others you might want after that!**

**... -_- ... -_- ... -_- ... -_- ... **

Kendall silently watched Logan as he read his medical journal. The young braniac had been glued to the thick book for almost a week now. Kendall noted that on occasion, Logan would lick his lips before turning the page. It amused the blonde at the concentration- filled stare that Logan set upon the book.

He stiflled a chuckle, earning Logan's brief gaze. "What?" the brunette asked. The latter shrugged, a gentle smirk playing on his lips. Logan rolled his eyes before returning to his book.

The gentle breeze shook the branches above their heads. The two sat bellow a large tree set in the Palmwoods park, Kendall watching Logan and on occasion, bringing his gaze to another interest in the park; His younger sister speaking with Tyler, Guitar Dude strumming gently on his beloved guitar. The soothing music coming from the guitar spread through the park, pleasing most occupants.

Returning his thoughts to Logan, Kendall smiled.

Himself and Logan had both admitted their love shortly after Jo had revealed her affair with Jett Stetson, her co- star. Things were " un- decided" in Logan's terms as to how their relationship lay. To James and Carlos- both fully knowing the situation- the two were 'together'. To the boy's suprise, young Katie was fully aware of the entire sitiuation in which her brother was in. She felt slightly awkward in the thought, but each time she saw the two together, she couldn't help but smile.

Mrs. Knight, on the other hand, was completely and utterly un- aware of the situation in every matter. Truth be told, she was still under the influence that Kendall and Jo were still together.

Mustering up his courage, Kendall switched his positions to face Logan. "Log?". The latter faced him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?". Kendall took a shaky breath before beginning, "I need to ask you something, about, _**us**_." Logan kept his eyebrow raised as he set down his journal. "What about us?".

With no thinking at all, Kendall's true thoughts were brought forward. "What are we? Together? Or not. I want to know what to refer to you as, my _**boyfriend **_or not."

The brunette's eyebrows bunched together as he pondered his response. Kendall's heart pounded against his ribs, threatening to break the bones. His mind raced at possible response' of Logan's; Silence, rejection, anything of that manner.

Without warning, Logan's lips collided against his own. The blonde was taken by suprise, but quickly reclaimed his conduct, gently returning to gesture and bringing his own lips in sync.

As Logan pulled away, his signature crooked grin placed itself on his lips.

"Does that answer your question?"


	2. Dakon

**This is for- **_**Logan Henderson Is Mine- **_**Hope you like it!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

"Alright, guys. That was pretty good! Take five." Dak Zevon clapped his hands together and smiled at the four boys of Big Time Rush. Carlos, Kendall, and James all quickly scurried off of the stage and to their dressing rooms, leaving their last member with the singing sensation. "Thanks for, you know, coaching us." Logan said, wandering around the stage. Dak shrugged and grinned at the brunette, "It's fun working with you guys".

The two continued to wander around the stage, every now and then Dak would run over a dance routine. Logan watched him with pure curiousity and smiled at his dancing skills. "Are we going to be learning that?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Dak nodded in response, and brought his gaze to Logan, "Want me to run over it with you?".

The braniac tried his hardest not to quickly jump to his feet as a little kid would do. He slyly nodded and grinned, "Sure".

Over the past week of preparing for their first concert, Logan had completely fallen head- over- heals for the singing sensation that is Dak Zevon. The way he moved, how he lost himself in his music, it all drew Logan to him.

Slowly, Logan stood to his feet and forced himself to walk to Dak. "Okay, so, you just start out like this." Dak began, guiding Logan's hand to the beginning pose. Goosebumps covered the pale boy's skin, a scarlet blush covering his cheeks.

As the two began running over the routine, Logan tried his hardest to not blush; knowing Dak was watching his every move.

" ... Is this right?" Logan asked, performing a dance move. Dak watched with careful eyes, noticing the problem. He pursed his lips and blushed as Logan looked his way for advice. "No, but I know what you're doing wrong." Dak shrugged as he rose to his feet.

Beginning to feel self- consious on his lack of dancing skills, Logan bit his bottom lip as Dak continued to repeat the simple steps, over and over again. "I'm sorry I making you repeat yourself, I'm a horrible dancer." Logan apoligized for the fifth time.

Dak shook his head and smiled, "You're not a horrible dancer. You're actually amazing. You're just to cautious. You need to be more free and loose. Stop being so tense."

Blushing once again, Logan looked to the floor.

As the other three members of Big Time Rush returned to the stage, they stopped in their tracks. Logan stood on the stage beside Dak, blushing as Dak continued his routine, sending Logan a brief smile.

"I always wondered about him." James mumbled, the other two chuckling in response.


	3. Cargan

**This is for- CheekyBrunette- Hope you like it!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

Logan, Kendall, and James had searched practically the entire Palmwoods property in search of the fourth member of the band. After not being able to successfully complete a stunt of his, the Latino had ran off, leaving his friends in distress.

" ... Where could he be? We've gone _**everywhere**_!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in to the air in frustration as he plopped on to the neon orange couch. Kendall shrugged as he rested his forehead on the counter, the cool granite calming most of his nerves. Logan shook his head in thought as he rubbed circles in to his temples.

The three stayed in their positions in thought, James falling asleep in the process. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend and continued to rack his brain. _The park, checked there. The lobby, checked there. The basement, checked there. Rocque Records, checked there. _

Nobody could think of anywhere else that Carlos might run off to.

Then, it hit Logan; The roof.

Dashing out of the apartment without a last word, Logan hurried up the multiple flights of stairs until he reached the top floor in which the Palmwoods staff were homed. Logan took a moment to catch his breath, bending over and wheezing in exuastion. After finally regaining his breath, Logan hesitantly opened the door leading out to the roof.

As expected, a dark figure sat on the edge of the roof. Slowly and silently, Logan sat down next to Carlos, turning to face him. The two sat in silence as they contined to watch the city lights in the dark night sky.

" ... Why'd you run off?" Logan asked, facing Carlos once more. He sighed and pursed his lips, "Everyone thinks I'm stupid because I try all those stunts." he mumbled. Logan raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight to one arm to see Carlos better. "Like who?".

Carlos looked down at his legs, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap. "The Jennifers," Logan cut him off that instant, "The Jennifers are snobs who don't deserve your time."

Shrugging, Carlos averted his gaze from Logan. "You think I'm stupid." he mumbled. Shock painted Logan's features and he vigorously shook his head, "Carlos! I have never thought you were stupid, _**ever**_." Taking Carlos' hand in his own, Logan used his free hand to bring Carlos' attention to him.

"Carlos. I must admit that some of the things you do are stupid. It's the action itself, not the person."

The Latino pondered the thought for a minute as Logan searched for a reaction. Logan's eyes softened as Carlos squeezed his hand, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan gently traced the lines on Carlos' hand with his thumb.

"You promise that you don't think I'm stupid?" Carlos asked, sitting up and facing Logan. Logan brought his forehead to Carlos', peering in to his brown eyes and speaking with truth with each word. "Carlos Garcia. I promise that I have _**never **_thought you were stupid."

Smiling, Carlos kissed Logan gently and wrapped him in to a tight hug. "I love you, Logan."


	4. Camille and James

**CheekyBrunette, your review on my last chapter made me die laughing! This is for- **_**Sarah- **_**Hope you like it!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

After recieving a phone call from Kendall stating that Gustavo had called for his "Dogs" to be at the studio for yet another recording session, James made his way to the stairs leading down to the lobby. More than half of the Palmwoods residents strictly used the more convenient elevator, when James wasn't in the presence of his band mates, he preffered the stairs. He found that due to the fact of few people even knowing the stair's existence, he seemed to be alone more than half of the time.

As he reached the first floor, with one more flight to go, a quiet sob caused James to stop in his tracks. He listened carefully, awaiting another sound. _One minute. Two minutes. Thr- wait. _

The same sound rang out again, this time, more muffled and contained. Following the repeating noise, James came upon a shaking heep. As he knelt down beside it, the noise stopped erupting.

It was Camille.

"Camille, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" James asked, trying to find her gaze. The method actress shook her head, wiping a stray tear from beneath her eye. "I'm fine, just," she paused, sniffling before continueing on. " ... I just didn't get a role. _**Again**_." she mumbled. "It's okay, Camille." James cooed, resting a hand on her knee. "No! It's not okay. I haven't gotten a role in _**four months**_. I'm a horrible actress." Camille argued, shaking James' hand off of her knee.

James, now becoming upset because of Camille's pain, shook his head. "No, Camille. You're an _**amazing **_actress. You have a passion for acting. Only you would have the passion to become so _**in **_character while you rehearsed. Don't doupt yourself and your acting ability."

Looking up from her knees in which she had burried her face in, Camille smiled, "You really think that?". Her smile grew as James nodded, sending her a smile as well. The singer gently wiped away a tear with his thumb, Camille blushing in the process. "Thanks, James." Camille smiled. James shrugged and sat down beside the girl, reaching for her hand in the process.

The two sat there in silence, Camille trying to regain control of her emotions and James content with just being in her presence.

" ... I should get going," Camille stood up, James doing so as well. "Thanks again, James." Shrugging once more, James placed a gentle kiss on the actress' forehead, and gave her hand one more encouraging squeeze.

As Camille left the stairwell, James rested his back against the wall. The opposing door to the stairwell opened, Kendall popping his head in, "James! Come on! Gustavo's going to kill us if we're late." James chuckled before following Kendall to the Big Time Rush mobile, Camille lingering in his mind.


	5. Katie and Logan

**I don't know why, but I was super exited to write this one! In this particular one- shot, Katie is going to be fifteen years old and the guys are sixteen. This is for- **_**Logan Henderson Is Mine**_**- I hope you like it!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

Logan's heart pounded against his chest in exitement as he heard Mama Knight's words, "Boys, Katie, I'm going out. _**Alone**_. Without any of you. Don't destroy the apartment, please. I love you all." she placed a quick kiss on each of her children's foreheads before rushing out the front door. "I have a date with Rachel, later losers!" James exclaimed, grabbing his lucky comb and strutting out the front door. "_**I'm **_going to go and ask out a Jennifer" Carlos beamed, "Which one?" Katie asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't know" Carlos shrugged, running out the door. "Let me guess, you have a date with Jo?" Katie assumed. Blushing, Kendall nodded and left the apartment.

Rolling her eyes at her older brother's female - like action, Katie trudged in to her bedroom, "See you, Logan."

As the door clicked shut behind Kendall, Logan's heart began to race. Beating against his chest. The sixteen year old had, had a crush on Katie for almost two years now. He had strictly kept it to himself though, knowing Kendall would disaprove the second he found out. Everything about the fifteen year old girl amazed him; Her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes shined when she had successfully pranked her brother or Carlos. The fear of rejection also scared Logan out of telling Katie of his feelings, he knew he could never take the heart brake.

Sighing to himself, Logan plopped down on the neon orange. " ... What is wrong with me?" he mumbled. Logan lay on the couch, drowning himself in his own thoughts. A door clicked open and Logan immediately sat up, looking to the source. Katie stepped out of her bedroom, offering a slight wave to Logan.

"Do you want to watch a movie, or something?" Katie asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. Trying not to seem too eager, Logan slowly nodded, smiling. Katie smiled walked to the living room, "What do you want to watch?" she raised an eyebrow as she reached toward the d.v.d case. A smirk placed itself on Logan's lips as he rested his head back, "How about, Paranormal Activity?".

The fifteen year old blushed as she placed the movie in the player, taking a seat next to Logan. Logan nonchalantly scooted closer to Katie as the movie began, the young girl making no complaint. As the movie came to an end, Logan found himself relatively closer to Katie than he had expected.

Looking down at the younger Knight, Logan smiled. She met his eyes and before either teen knew what was happening, their lips connected. Quickly, Katie retreated, launching herself farther from Logan on the large couch.

" ... What was that?" Katie asked, regaining her voice. " I, I, don't know" Logan stuttered. Katie nodded to herself and pondered a thought, "Do, do, you like me?". Logan's eyes widened at Katie's sudden question. Her deep brown eyes filled with curiousity and anticipation in wait for Logan's reply. " ... Well?" looking at Katie again, Logan realized he had never seen her _**that **_impatient.

"Honestly?"

Raising an eyebrow, Katie nodded, "Honestly."

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Logan nodded, "Yes. I like you. I have for about two years." he looked down to his lap and awaited her answer. After no reply, Logan looked up. Katie has rested against the end of the couch, her gaze directed at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "Really?" she chuckled to herself, Logan raising an eyebrow. He gulped, slowly nodding, expecting the worse.

Not being able to take it, Logan turned in the other direction, acting as if a photo across the room interested him. The couch sifted and Logan took in a shaky breath, knowing Katie had stood up. What he hadn't expected though, was the smaller hand taking his own. Still not turning in her direction, Logan's heart began racing as it had earlier.

A hot breath blew across his ear as Katie's soft voice spoke, " ... I like you too."


	6. James and Katie

**In this one- shot, also, Katie will be fifteen years old while the guys are sixteen. This is for - **_**xLittleMx **_**- Hope you like it! **

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

Katie Knight grimaced at the sight before her; yet _**another **_girl hanging off of James' arm. She rolled her eyes, groaning and plopping down on her lounge chair. Carlos chuckled at the younger girl, returning to his magazine. Hearing the faint chuckle of her friend, Katie swatted the Latino with her own magazine, "Carlos!" she whined, "It's not funny!".

Day after day for the past year that the the Big Time Rush boys and the two female Knights had lived at the Palmwoods, Katie had watched girl after girl throw herself at James. It was sickening to the younger Knight, her having a crush on the brunette not helping the situation.

"When are you going to tell him that you like him?" Camille asked, joining the conversation as she sat down beside the two. Rolling her eyes, Katie sighed, "I'm not planning to! We all know he doesn't like me back." Carlos pursed his lips as he averted his gaze to the ground. Noticing this, Katie turned to him, "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." Carlos mumbled. Camille stifled a giggle, bringing Katie's attention to herself, "What are you laughing at?". Camille mumbled the same response as Carlos had, earning a glare from the young Knight.

Katie grumbled to herself before closing her eyes and resting her head back on the lounger.

As James turned away from the red head on his arm, his eyes trailed over Katie, tanning in the sunlight. The sun streaming over her bikini clad body and making her skin shimmer. He sighed in defeat as Kendall took a seat next to Katie, knowing that Kendall would never approve of him having a crush on his younger sister. The red head cleared her throte in annoyance, obviously angered that she was being ignored. " ... Are you staring at her?" she snapped, rolling his eyes and returning his focus on to her, "Of course not" he mumbled.

"James! Come on, lets eat!" Logan called to his relief. "Got to go, bye!" he called over his shoulder, running from the irritated girl. Entering the lobby and slowing his pace, James smiled to the pale boy, "Thanks, buddy." Logan shrugged and returned to the elevator. Seeing as the redhead had left, James returned to the pool area.

Taking a vacant seat beside Katie, James smiled, "Hey Katie". The brunette shrugged and returned to her magazine. Raising an eyebrow, James leaned closer to her. "Are you okay, Kates?" James asked, concern filling his eyes. Giving in to the childhood nickname, Katie propped her sunglasses on top of her head. "Yes, I'm okay!" the young Knight snapped. James sat back, "No, you're not."

The two sat in silence, James pondering what could be going on.

"Katie, are you sure you're okay?" James faced the brunette, sighing. Katie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. The attempt failed as before the young Knight knew it, her anger bubbled over.

"No! I'm not okay. You know why? I'm not okay because everytime I look at you, some, some, _**chicks **_on your arm. And do you know what? When you thought I had a crush on you, I _**did**_. But I couldn't tell you, because everywhere I looked, _**more chicks**_!".

Finally looking at James, Katie was suprised to see the blank expression plastered on his face. "And do you know what else?" Katie began, leaning towards him. Before the short brunette could began on another rant, gentle lips crashed against her own. Though she was taken by suprise, Katie was quick to react, pressing her lips against his as well.

The two broke away, a smile plastered on Katie's face.

"Does that fix things?" James asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Completely."


End file.
